The Alternative
by aicornduong
Summary: You are Sollux Captor. You are a teacher at Alternia High. You would rather be a parole officer, but you are a young and proud teacher, because you are the same age as your students, but something comes at you that requires more experience than you have.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux kicked up his feet onto his desk as the students left his classroom, admiring his mismatched shoes while the bell rang itself out.

"Last person shut the door!" he called.

_SLAM!_

He sighed. Another successful day.

He enjoyed enlightening the idiot students of Alternia High with his knowledge of technology. He especially enjoyed ridiculing them when they failed to acknowledge his instructions. He always taught the easiest, most direct, and correct method, so when they thought they knew better, they always ended up taking a longer way or failing completely.

Of course he wasn't _that_ good…

He was just better than everybody else.

Sollux looked older than most of the students he taught, but he would never let them know that he was actually their age. It wouldn't ruin his credibility per se, but he wanted to keep up his respect quota. He was merely eight sweeps and he already was teaching his own generation. But all they needed to know was that he was better than them.

Now the school day was over and he just had to wait for all the students to clear. He didn't want to show off too much, it'd give him a bad reputation and he was pretty sure the more violent of the trolls would destroy his ride if they ever figured out which one was his. It never took a long time for the students to clear, so after a few moments, he thought to finally lock up his classroom (he graded papers digitally) and leave.

But a knock on the door stopped him from doing such. Who could be bothering him _after _school? He told each and every one of his students that they come to him_ before_ school. He came and left early, that was how he rolled. He'll just have to lecture this student so they wouldn't bother him again.

"Come in," he called, shifting his legs down. He didn't want deal with them, but he'd give the kid a long lecture so he'd never think to knock on the door after school again so he wouldn't ever have to deal with it later.

The door opened with a click and leaned forward to see who it was to decipher his first choice words.

But all thoughts of lecture and reprimanding flew out the window when Karkat Vantas walked into the room, clad in his heavy sweater, and greeted him with a small growl.

Of course, Sollux knew that Karkat's outward behavior was just a show by the way he had seen him react in class. He didn't talk to anybody else unless they talked to him first and between all his crass language, he still helped the other students, at least when he could. Most of the time he understood and memorized the instructions, but for some reason, he always managed to program the computer impossibly wrong. He insisted he was designing viruses to destroy the computers on purpose, but Sollux always saw the look of surprise when the monitor shut down after his error. He never really meant to do that.

Adorable, really.

He was a good kid, honest in his intentions. The other teachers also had good input for him, quiet in class, a pleasure to have, and a promising leader. He did very will grade-wise and always came on top or competitively eligible for the top against other students.

He just liked to cover up his mistakes with elaborate words.

But for some reason, when he made those mistakes, Sollux could never get himself to ridicule his student in the same demeaning manner that he did with his other students. He always ended up laughing, leaning over his shoulders and fixing the computer with his magic touch while instructing him on his error.

Karkat was his favorite student, enough said. He always managed to be an exception to Sollux's rules.

"Sit down," Sollux offered, gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Karkat nodded and plopped himself down in the chair, his hands stuffed in his sweater's front pocket.

"I almost thought you weren't going to be here."

"You're lucky this time; I was just about to leave, but I'll stay if you need me to."

"Yeah, yeah, lucky me. I know you hate to have your fucking time wasted on fucktard students, but this is important.

"Did you need help with something?"

His student shifted his eyes to the floor and Sollux could see his hands moving in his pocket as a nervous gesture. He wasn't used to talking to teachers one on one.

"It's not about school," he admitted.

"Doesn't matter," Sollux replied, though he was a bit nervous. He wasn't much older than Karkat and he wasn't sure if he had the enough experience to help. That was the downside to being such a prodigious, young teacher.

"Yeah. I have a fucking problem and I don't trust anybody else enough to ask them for advice because I know they'll use some kind of unnecessary reverse psychology on themselves and somehow figure that the best thing to do is not listen to a word I say and tell everybody else about what they do hear coming out of my mouth. I waited until the last moment, until everybody else left, before I came in to talk to you. I didn't want anybody else to overhear."

Sollux took a moment to sum up the small speech and glean the information that he needed.

"So you want me to help you, but not tell anybody about your problem, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, everybody's gone for sure. I'll do the best I can to help and I'll be sure to keep this a secret between you and me unless I have your permission to ask others who can help you better than I can. Does that sound all good and fair?"

Man, he was starting to sound old. Regulations really made you sound like a geezer. It looked like he didn't need to worry about it that much; he was a professional. Besides, he had Karkat's permission to ask him for permission to ask others to help if he couldn't help him by himself. Easy enough.

"As long as you keep to it, yeah."

"Alright then, let's hear your problem."

"You fucking swear not to tell anybody?"

"I swear."

"You swear that you're going to fucking help me right?"

"To the best of my ability. Why? Is there something you're risking by telling me?"

"No! I just-!" Karkat let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at his hidden hands.

His lips twitched the slightest bit as he mumbled words that Sollux couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Karkat fidgeted in his seat and Sollux could see where the other troll was biting his lip because a pointy tooth poked over his flesh.

"I'm carrying a fucking wriggler…"

* * *

><p><strong>All will be explained in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux was silenced, his shock pronounced by his mouth agape. For a while, both of them were very silent, not a sound until Sollux decided to break it.

"I-I don't know what to thay-say." Sollux shook his head and bit his tongue. He had to go through a lot of therapy to get rid of his lisp, but he was so shocked it subconsciously wormed its way back into his speech for a second. He cleared his throat and continued. "You know what this means right?"

"I know, it'll have a fucked up birth instead of a normal hatching I'll have to raise the thing myself instead of having it live a normal life with a lusus and it'll have to live with me until the imperials find time to deal with it and fix everything since they won't have it in the genetic register and it will be a different age from anybody else…"

"Not only that, your wriggler will be able to be traced back to you because of its upbringing and you will also be shamed as well! I mean, I thought you were a hardworking, responsible kid, up with your grades, honest, and with a lot of common sense… What-"

"I never ask for this!" Karkat roared, standing up to slam his palms into the desk, but then he clutched his stomach and hunched over in pain. "Fuck!"

Sollux immediately got up, knocking his chair backwards in the process.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Karkat insisted, waving his outstretched hand away. "Just- just let me finish okay? There's more to the story than my idiocy."

Looking skeptical, Sollux watched Karkat slowly sit back in his chair before sitting down himself.

"You're sure you're fine? I'm sorry…"

"I'm fucking fine. Happy?" Karkat snapped. "Don't rile me up like that. Feisty little fucker likes to bite."

Sollux considered the pain the other was going through. Their bodies _were_ actually meant to carry young in this manner, but that was thousands and thousands of sweeps ago, before the first mother grub had hatched. The pain must have been nearly unbearable. But this kind of situation wasn't unheard of. A few troll couples were so flushed, they couldn't bare to relieve their young and decided to birth without the mother grub. Other cases happened to be of blackened infidelity, the wrigglers a common accident of drunken rush. Missing the bucket.

But Karkat wasn't one to get mixed up in those circumstances. He had his whole future planned out, and now it was ruined…

"Calm down. Stress isn't good for the wriggler," he said quietly.

"I know, fuck. Well, this started a while ago I guess, or not so long ago, depending on how you look at it. Sit back, it's a long story, nonetheless."

Sollux nodded for him to begin at any time. He was there to help, not to judge, and it seemed Karkat would need all the help he could get. Karkat took a deep breath, and he set off with his story.

"About half a sweep ago, we got a new neighbor who moved in across the street, typical shit that I didn't care about and was definitely good with ignoring for the rest of my life, but the new troll's lusus happened to be a friend of my fucking crustacean of a custodian. He invited them over and it was okay at first. When they came over, my lusus and his hung out downstairs and they sent us both up to my room to 'play.' We sat around and talked, he was a nice guy, if not a total fuckface and sopored up idiot. When they left, crabdad lusus asked how was it, I said it was fine. Biggest fucking mistake I've ever made my entire life. He started inviting them over almost every fucking day."

"_Every_ day?"

"Fuck, okay. Every weekend day. This was fine and fucking dandy until the third time he came over. He seemed totally different. He had this creepy fucking smile on his face, but fucking hey, he's always creepy in some way. So I… we went up to my room like we usually did. I asked him what he wanted to do and… and…"

"And?" Sollux prompted. He saw Karkat's pupils constrict, his hands shake as they clenched tightly, doing their best to keep their owner holding onto the present. He worried when Karkat's breathing quickened.

"God fuck… No!" he growled, releasing one of his fists to place over one of his eyes.

"Karkat," Sollux interjected, "calm down."

He reached over to place a hand on his shoulder, but Karkat flinched and shook it off.

"I'm fine!"

Sollux shifted the shades sitting on his face, effectively preventing them from sliding off. They hid his overwhelming concern.

"What's the name of this troll?" he asked.

"Gamzee. Gamzee Makara," replied Karkat. "But you won't find anything about this on his record. He doesn't go here, he goes to Alternia Academy. We can't do anything about him."

"We'll have to see about that, but you have to tell me what happened or I won't be able to follow."

"He was a completely different person. I was getting creeped the fuck out and he…" Karkat shuddered violently and grit his teeth, having a hard time forcing the words to come out of his mouth, "thrashed… me."

* * *

><p>Karkat opened the door to his respite block and let Gamzee in before shutting the door behind himself.<p>

"So what the fuck do you want to do today?" he asked. "There's not a lot to do, as usual, unless you want to play the fucktard games on my crappy husktop. I guess that could entertain your rotted think pan for the next couple hours at least."

"Talk to me with more respect," Gamzee whispered.

Karkat turned to face him with a questioning eyebrow raised; Gamzee glared at him from a few paces away.

"What was that?" he asked. "I can't hear you. Speak up."

"RESPECT MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee yelled, backhanding him across the face. There was so much force in the blow that Karkat was knocked down to the floor.

Karkat lifted a hand to touch the raw skin as well as cover its color, which stung by itself and burned at his touch, and he winced. He glared right back at Gamzee, who towered over him with a dark shadow over all but his eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?" he demanded.

"You were doing so well…" was the mumbled reply.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING SPOKEN TO!" Gamzee roared.

He kicked Karkat in the side, causing him to cry out in pain and roll over reflexively, gasping for breath.

"G-Gamzee what the fuck!"

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson…" He moved to pin Karkat down, a knee on his abdomen, a firm grip on his shoulder, and a fist pulled back and clenched tight. "LEARN-" He let the fist fly, "SOME MOTHER-" again, "FUCKING-" and again, "MANNERS!"

The last hit smashed into Karkat's cartilage nub with a sickening crunch beneath Gamzee's fingers and Karkat groaned as he felt the blood spill. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his fist pull back again, and he shut his eyes and lifted an arm to attempt to protect himself. But Gamzee's blow didn't come. He was frozen in place for a few moments, but curiosity got the better of him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're a red blood! MOTHERFUCKING HILARIOUS!" Gamzee laughed. "But it's motherfucking bright red… DAMN, YOU MOTHERFUCKING FREAK! Definitely no consequences in beating your ass… gonna have some motherfucking fun up in here…"

Karkat's eyes widened in fear at what was to come, causing Gamzee to grin in response.

"SCREAM MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, when Gamzee's lusus finally called him to go home, he stood up with the same smile he had come with, though there was one difference.<p>

Karkat's blood was splattered on his face.

He called back to his lusus, asking for a few moments to clean up. And he did. He washed off all the blood, came out of the hygiene block spotless, and he gave Karkat a grin as he passed by.

Karkat lay on the floor, a bloody and broken mess on the floor, unable to do anything as the perpetrator left without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Here, the lusus serve as parental figures and have authority over their trolls. Prepare to enter predictability.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you talk to your lusus about this?" Sollux asked. He was beginning to think he was the wrong person to counsel Karkat. All he did was ask questions, though he figured it was better this way. Advice based on half the story tended to be complete bullshit in the long run and he promised to help anyways. He had to press on, though he could feel he was treading dangerous waters.

"I did. When I was finally able to get my broken body off the floor, I asked him to not invite them anymore." He rested his elbow on his knee, growling in frustration. "You know what he did? Fucker gave me a second fucking beating! I was busted the fuck up with my arm out of its socket and my knee fucking broken and he gives me a beating! _I've just found my companion after countless sweeps! Do you know how long he goes out to sea? We're lucky to have every second of his company! Be grateful!_" he said in a mocking tone. "And he goes and invites them to come the next fucking day!"

"What?" Sollux exclaimed. "What is wrong with your lusus?"

The very creature that was supposed to be protecting Karkat lifelong was the very same one helping antagonize him. Sollux could sense a headache coming on from a weight that was beginning to feel heavier than he initially thought. This fact struck down a solution and added more complexity to the problem.

_Who am I to help him if his own lusus is against him?_ he thought.

"I don't know, but when Gamzee came in, he took care of me for the rest of the whole day and I didn't understand what was going on. He didn't care what color my blood was and just acted like I was as normal as anybody else. He seemed like he didn't even remember anything that went on the day before and even insisted that he never came to my hive that day…" Karkat seemed to trail off into his own thoughts after mentioning this and Sollux could see the confusion knitting his brows.

"So he never attacked you again?" Sollux asked. "He was completely normal again?"

Karkat shook his head in vague response.

"No. He kept attacking me, he kept becoming that fucking different person and I eventually found out the pattern. He buys all this Faygo and won't buy anymore until he runs out and each time, he buys the same amount. Stupid shit idea, but he doesn't know what happens when he knocks out. I figured out this pattern soon enough after getting several beatings. I was so arrogant, I believed that the only reason why he was getting the best of me was because he caught me off guard…"

He crossed his arms and lay them on the desk to rest his head upon.

"But I was wrong…"

* * *

><p>Gamzee's eyes were wide as his hand slowly raised to feel the fresh cut on his face.<p>

"You dare spill _my_ motherfucking blood?" whispered Gamzee. "YOU WANNA MOTHERFUCKING DIE, RED BLOOD MOTHERFUCKER?"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, fuckass!" Karkat yelled. His sickle was dripping with the same purple droplets oozing from the slice he had just gave Gamzee. "How's it feel to be the one bleeding? It doesn't matter what color your blood is, I'll fucking rip you to shreds of the royalty you used to be!"

"You think you can overpower me?" Gamzee sneered. "YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING SCARED! You talk that way when you're scared motherfucking shitless. AREN'T YOU?"

"Fuck you! I'm not your play-thing." Karkat raised both his sickles and bared his pointed teeth. "You can fuck off now and have a nice fucking day, or be and idiot and have me beat your shit!"

He took a step forward, grinning even wider, even as Karkat added another cut to his body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Get away! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" he screamed, slashing wildly at the other troll. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Gamzee paused in his advance, paused and looked to be thinking for a moment before managing to look a bit surprised. However, this didn't last. He laughed so maniacally that Karkat couldn't even try to suppress his shudder. When Gamzee looked back at him, his twisted grin made him take a step back. But that was all he could do.

When Gamzee continued his advance, he was paralyzed.

He only regained his movement when it was too late. When Gamzee slammed a fist each into his biceps and pinned him against the wall, making any renewed struggles futile.

"GOTTA TEACH YOU A MOTHERFUCKING LESSON," Gamzee yelled, shifting his grip. He held both of Karkat's wrists above his head with one hand, and with the other. "Lesson in motherfucking obedience." He pulled out a whip and cracked it. Karkat eyed it and swallowed the obstruction in his throat. He could handle being whipped if it meant he was one step closer to being free, so he steeled himself for the pain to come.

Then Gamzee laughed, but it was a different laugh. It was no longer malevolent, but dark and laden with something else Karkat couldn't quite place. He spoke, but it shifted between a pressing hiss and a murmur instead of a scream and a whisper.

"You thought it was that easy? Thought I'd be that predictable?" he asked. "_Well think AGAIN._"

With a flick of his wrist, he wrapped the whip tightly around Karkat's and bound them together, causing his heart rate to accelerate in his renewed panic.

"Let go of me!" Karkat growled. His heart was pounding against his chest and he knew, without a doubt, Gamzee could feel every pulse beat through his arms as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Make me…"

Gamzee let his tongue slide over the skin on his neck before he bit into the flesh and drew blood.

"Stop it Goddammit!" Karkat protested, but his words turned disappeared into a single gasp when his assailant bit down even harder. "It hurts…"

Gamzee ignored his pleas and continued to harass him, each touch gradually growing more personal until Karkat became aware of a strong tug on the hem of his jeans.

"N-No!"

He moaned at his touch, twisted and tried to pull away, but found him unable to completely resist; he didn't want it but he _had _to have it. Pure instinct was overriding his common sense and all Karkat could do was fall victim to it. He found himself giving in kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p>Gamzee stood up and fixed his clothes, satisfied with his latest work and creation in the making. The seeds were planted and there was no doubt that they would come into fruition. There upon the floor, he left Karkat. Not only broken and bloody, but this time, angry and hateful, scared and violated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty chapter? Deal with it. More surprises on the way.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux found himself unable to comment, unable to speak as Karkat buried his face deeper to hide his tears from him. He could hide his tears, but he couldn't stop Sollux from hearing the sound of his crying, wrecked up and confused.

The information rapidly sunk in and processed in Sollux's mind, and he felt hate grow in his heart. Pure, platonic hate flushing heated rage through his system and just as surely, he felt the power sear at the corners of his dual-colored eyes and gather at his fingertips, just waiting to be released to exact torturously painful revenge upon the very troll who lacked enough sanity to dare to destroy his precious student.

Killing this "Gamzee" was an action that could be done with just the flick of his wrist, a power precisely in his grasp…

But a flash of logic hit him like a charging musclebeast and reminded him of his lack of information and foresight. He had no idea where he was or what he looked like, and without that, he could do nothing. Not only that, he was reminded of his pathetically low rank on the hemospectrum scale and if he took Karkat's explanation into account, he couldn't do a damn thing without suffering fatal consequences immediately afterward, even if he did know. The psychic energy slowly receded as his thoughts became rational once more.

Perhaps he should first turn the authorities against him. That would be the best idea and the easiest, though he would have to have Karkat's consent first. And God, he had to stop his crying; it was heartbreaking and they would go nowhere if he was lost in an event passed.

"Karkat…"

Sollux stood up and walked around his desk and reached out, but he stopped himself before touching him. He was a teacher. He couldn't go around hugging his students, no matter how much they needed it. He _wanted _to with all the compassion in his aching heart, but it was _wrong._ His hand still found its way forward and his resistance to natural urges forced him to give Karkat an awkward pat. It happened to be comfort enough.

"God, I'm such a miserable fuck…" he muttered hoarsely.

"No, you're not," Sollux objected. It was easy for him to make his voice firm at this comment. "Karkat, I think I might have a solution for you."

Karkat wiped his eyes on his sleeves and looked up at him, still scared, but hopeful now.

"What?" he asked.

"We should report Gamzee to the imperials."

Immediately, Karkat's eyes went wide with fear. "What? No! We can't!"

Now it was Sollux who was confused. "Why? It's the perfect solution. He would never bother you again; he'd be relocated somewhere you'd never have to see him."

"It wouldn't work unless somebody of his rank or higher were to be the ones reporting him."

"We have to at least try," Sollux insisted. "There's no use just doing nothing."

"I don't _want_ to report him, Goddammit!" Karkat snapped.

Sollux's lips sealed shut and he pulled his hand away as if electrified, concerned that he would upset him further by mere touch. This made Karkat, in turn, felt a little guilty for yelling at him. He was there to help and he had lost his temper at no provocation.

"God fuck, I got lost in the fucking story and forgot why I came here. That- I wasn't looking for a completely new solution, I had one in mind and I needed help in _that _way," he said, turning back to stare at the desk. "I know there are plenty of certifiably insane trolls attending this school, but I'm not one of them." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sollux take a seat next to him on the desk, feeling the other chair was insignificant then. "Gamzee, when he isn't fucking crazy, is a completely different person. _That_ Gamzee doesn't deserve to be shut up in a shithole for the rest of his life for something _he_ didn't do. I know that he's the same Gamzee that beat the crap out of me, but at the same time he isn't. I don't know if you get this, but-"

"I understand," Sollux cut in. "I understand how you're feeling. The court of justice seems to be one sided and you don't want him to be subject to their judgment. We'll rule out calling in the legislacerators. For now. Right now, why don't you continue. The more information I have, the better."

Karkat gave him a glance and sighed.

"Okay. So my think pan wasn't entirely rusted and I knew that I couldn't continue to take his beatings any more as it would endanger a life other than mine… and that wouldn't be fair, to kill an innocent just because I was an idiot. I knew I couldn't take him. That's when I resolved to get out of harm's way by literally moving myself out of it. I had a friend of mine, Tavros, help me.

"He, along with another friend of my from Alternia Academy, helped me get away. He transported me way out where nobody else could find me so I could stay whenever Gamzee was scheduled to… turn into the other Gamzee. I don't know how to describe it. Change I guess. This way, he couldn't hurt me or the wriggler. I would sneak out right before he entered my room so he wouldn't know what happened and my lusus wouldn't have time to check on me. This way, neither of them would know where I went and stop me.

"Nobody knows where Terezi lives except for Tavros and, because of what we agreed to, me. This made her hive perfect for the plan. She would tell me when it was safe to go back, and she always told me the perfect fucking time. I would go back to my hive and go to school the next day or something. This worked for a while and it seemed like he was clueless about it. I was always worried that Gamzee would tell him I wasn't there, but whenever I came back, it seemed he was none the wiser. Or so I thought. I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Terezi even told me that it wouldn't last.

"I should have thought that crabassfuck knew something was up because he started to get more violent, but I just thought he was doing it for no apparent reason because he would lash out at me whenever it he felt like and it looked to be fucking random as well as unpredictable.

"When I finally noticed, it was too late. Last night, I was sitting on my windowsill, waiting for Tavros to come to take me out of there. They usually talk for a while at the door and Gamzee would come up to my room by himself if I didn't come get him, but that's not how it happened. Crabdad opened the door for them and went straight to my room, kicked open the door, and saw me on the windowsill. He was going to claw me and drag me back in, but Tavros came in the nick of fucking time and took me to Terezi's. I knew I couldn't go back because he finally found out, so Tavros took me from her hive to school and I haven't gone back since…"

"So that's what happened…" Sollux said quietly.

"Yeah. Now I need a permanent place to stay. I can't keep commuting from Terezi's hive, it's too fucking far and Tavros has his own problems to worry about."

"And you have nowhere else to stay?"

"Not where he can't find me."

"Hmm…" Sollux mulled over some ideas, many of which were risky. He had to find a safe solution for him, and yet, the safest solution was the most risqué. "Karkat?"

The said troll looked up at him with a questioning glance. "What?"

"Come live with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Would have made into a third person scene instead of telling the story, but I didn't. Karkat. Your story. It's long. It's too long. But it's not over. It's far from over.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Karkat spluttered. "No, no, no, _fuck_ no. That's not what I meant. I meant that I need a spare hive that I can rent out to stay."

"Then consider my hive your spare hive," Sollux replied, shrugging.

"But-"

"Karkat, you have to consider the costs of living in a spare hive," he cut in. "They're expensive beyond how much you are able to afford and you know it. Try as you might, you probably will only be about to pay one week's rent and you'll be out flat broke. They're made for highblood _adult_ trolls that get bored of their first hive and seek new ones _to buy._ I very highly doubt you'd be able to find one to rent if you think about it."

Karkat cast his eyes downward, letting out a defeated sigh. "You're right… but-"

"What problem could there possibly be?"

"Aren't there people who know where you live?" Karkat argued. "You probably don't live somewhere secluded like where Terezi's hive is."

"I actually live far, quite far, from here and have my own means of transportation. Not only that, but absolutely nobody knows where I live aside from a few of my psychically gifted acquaintances," Sollux explained. "The people who schoolfed you up until now all have taken a vow of secrecy. Haven't you ever wondered why nobody knows where your teachers live?"

"No."

Sollux smiled, feeling more relaxed and he could sense that Karkat wasn't as tense as he had been moments prior. They had a solution. But it looked like Karkat was still feeling a bit insecure, if Sollux had to put a name to his anxiety and now the problem was getting him comfortable with the idea.

"But wouldn't that break your code or whatever?" he asked.

"Maybe. But you would happen to be a special case. An exception actually."

"And how would that be? You found some fucked up loophole to take advantage of?"

"Yup. Our secrecy, while critical, is less important than the safety of our students, as it is only a matter of protecting ourselves," Sollux clarified. Of course, he would never really tell Karkat why "the book" made him an exception. He would never tell him how he was going to exploit "the rules." What he had told Karkat was his personal obligation, but ironically it was actually further away than what was stated in the law.

"And what if somebody just happens to find it because they think every fucking body happens to have permission to be a detective and comes in to see me there in their exploration for gossip? Just to let you know, and you should know this fucking obvious information already, I have the worst luck of anybody on this whole apocalyptically insane planet and chances are, the moment I get there, some fuckass is going to waltz right in and spread the fucking news."

"Most people wouldn't be able to enter even if they wanted to, much less explore my whole hive," he replied. "You'll have to see it to believe me."

Karkat looked off to the side, away from Sollux's eyes and Sollux could see him mulling it over and leaning towards more arguing.

"I can't let you say 'no' until you've at least seen it," Sollux said. He purposefully added a note of finality to his voice.

In response, Karkat could only growl, but Sollux could see it was merely habitual. It definitely wasn't an everyday situation that his student had an argument that he could actually lose. At least in this case, he wasn't going to lose anything else. Sollux really didn't know what he was waiting for, but he felt a bit frustrated when the loudspeaker turned on and caught both of their attention.

"Sollux Captor, please report to the principal's office. _Immediately._ I have pressing matters to discuss with you," the voice said. There was a click, signaling that it was the end of the message.

"How does Principal Medigo know you're still here?" Karkat asked. "You always fucking leave."

"She knows things," Sollux said simply. He fished his keys out of his pocket and tossed it to Karkat, who caught it and gave him a questioning look.

"What the hell do you want me to do with these?" he asked.

"Use them to open the doors to the car." Sollux had to force himself to resist the urge to throw in an insulting name. For some reason, he thought it would have been fitting for a second. "I'll meet you out there."

As Sollux exited, he heard Karkat growl in frustration, but he was sure that Karkat didn't mean to let him hear the hint of relief hidden in his otherwise angry sigh.

It didn't take him long to reach the principal's office and once he opened the door, he had to dodge a flying roll of tape before it hit him in the face.

"Throwing things again, Aradia?" he asked, tossing it on the table as he sat down.

"I apologize. It seems that I have taken a liking to doing so. It's quite enjoyable really," she replied. Sollux had to suppress a shudder as her hollow voice washed over him. "That aside, I need to talk to you about the choice that you have just made."

"Which one?"

"Taking in Karkat," she stated, blatant as always. "Sollux, you know as well as I do that this could jeopardize your career. Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't do anything risky anymore?"

"Aradia, I've got it all figured out," Sollux replied. "Don't worry about it."

"But I still do… This is the only life that we can have as lowbloods and we're lucky to have it as well. We came here together and I don't want to lose you over a student's home life."

"This is Karkat we're talking about," Sollux argued. "He's a responsible student, a great leader, and the one who needs my help the most. If it's my responsibility to take care of my students, so be it. I'd be risking this job more if I was caught just letting my student continued to be harassed, right?"

"And it's not just because he's your favorite student?"

"No."

"And you're doing this only to protect him? Nothing else?"

"Yes," he said, instantly wanting to take it back. He wanted to stay stubborn, but he didn't mean to lie to her.

Aradia's blank eyes bore into him, knowing that there were more terms he had than they had discussed. Of course, she always knew when he wasn't speaking the truth. But she also always knew why.

"I won't make you promise me anything, Sollux, since it would make it too hard on you. However, I will give you a word of advice and I wish for you to abide by it if you are ever to come to a difficult decision."

He nodded in reply, grateful for her understanding, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like her next words and it kept his shoulder stiff. He had already agreed to them.

"Students come before relationships. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you creepers. I know you're watching this fic. Spot me some review. I've been discouraged lately.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat waited a few moments after Sollux had left before exiting the classroom himself. It didn't look like the teacher needed anything from his classroom and as he locked the door, he wondered why he gave a shit and just shut it without double checking. And this he regretted.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end as he kept his grip tight on the door knob. He considered going after Sollux to the principal's office, but he shook his head. He was safe.

Shoving the keys in his pocket, Karkat flipped the hood of his sweater over his head. As he walked down the hall, he purposefully walked with a loud noise with each step, so his own footfalls would echo off the walls as his comfort, so he would feel less alone. So he could hear if it echoed off of somebody else.

Once out in the parking lot, he felt less trapped by the school's buildings, but the open space made him feel more exposed. There was only one car out in the parking lot, sitting by itself. No trolls loitering on the campus.

He approached it, examining the design as he did. It was silver with two black stripes running from the hood, over the top, and to the tail, thick and solid. The tail lights came in sets of threes with metal bars in between. The interior seemed to be custom designed to fit a dual theme, the driver's side was completely red while the passenger's side was similarly blue. It was a very nice Musclebeast. Seeing it was comforting for some reason, if only slightly. It was definitely Sollux's car.

Karkat flipped through the keys, wondering honestly which one was supposed to open the door. He couldn't stand there for very long, as one of the other teachers might ask him what he was doing if they saw him.

"Crap," he cursed, imagining the series of events that would unfold if he was seen. He didn't want to explain anymore. He was done with that shit for the day.

He tested the keys, trying to open the door with whichever one did the job, his nerves starting to run down as he became frustrated. The thought of getting caught, of having to explain, having to even talk twisted his stomach in a sick knot as he anxiously tried to work faster. If Karkat was anything, he was a terrible liar. He didn't want to talk. Why couldn't the world just leave him alone? If he wanted to hide, he'd have to work faster. He wasn't getting anything done.

In his haste, Karkat dropped the keys and cursed a string of coarse language under his breath. He awkwardly got to his knees to pick them up, when a pincer-like grip took hold of his shoulder.

"FUCK!" he screamed, breaking out of the grip by smashing an arm into it as he twisted around. At that moment, the wriggler bit him viciously at having been submit to extreme stress and he had to shut his eyes at the intense pain.

"Karkat? Karkat, are you okay? Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you. Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck…" Sollux cursed, not know what to do as Karkat curled inward, gasping for breath. "Just- just try to calm down. It's just me."

"I know that _now_," Karkat bit back in between his labored breaths, "fuckass," he added.

Sollux let out a sigh, relieved to hear him still cursing. Although, another thought struck him that he would curse until his dying breath… Shaking the thought from his think pan, he snapped his fingers, unlocking the car and opening it immediately afterwards. He had to make sure the door didn't hit either him or Karkat.

He knelt down, reaching over to pick up Karkat, but his hands paused before making contact, remembering how the other had wretched his shoulder from his grip for the second time that day. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. He just wanted to help and grabbing him roughly seemed like the worst option.

"Karkat, I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?" he asked. For a moment, he wondered if Karkat heard him, then he saw the hood twitch in a motion that suggested consent.

With that, Sollux gingerly picked him up, careful not to jostle him as he hooked an arm under his knees and another around his torso so he was supported against his shoulder. Beneath his baggy sweater, he was thin, very light weighted, and surprisingly easy to carry.

"Hey look, you're an empress to be," Sollux joked, trying not to worry for the umpteenth time that day.

"S-shut up."

"I'll even buckle you in," Sollux offered, doing so after he had placed him in the passenger's seat.

"Fine. Thanks, I guess," Karkat muttered.

"You're welcome." Sollux tried to give him a small smile and succeeded. He closed the door and picked up his keys before crossing to the other side and entering the red driver's seat.

"You have no fuel," Karkat commented. "How are we supposed to leave?"

"Simple, simple," was his reply. He stuck the key in the ignition after buckling himself in. "I don't need any fuel. I've been meaning to take out that gauge for a while, but then I always think again and consider the gaping hole that would be in its place… In any case, all I do," he stuck the key in the ignition, "is turn on the car," he twisted the key, releasing the locked shift, "and set it in neutral," he shifted the stick into neutral, "and control it like that."

He stretched out his left hand to take control of the wheels when Karkat's hand shot out and grabbed Sollux's right hand, still placed on the stick shift, while stubbornly looking out the window with his hood over his head, hiding his face. Without looking, he could feel Karkat's death-like vice grip with his hand. Upon closer examination, he could see the other's knuckles shone through the skin covering it, which stretched tightly across, thin, to the lightest of greys.

"Don't… drive too fast."

Sollux gave a reassuring tilt of his lips, even though Karkat couldn't see it, and faced forward while simultaneously reaching with his psionic powers. "Don't worry. I got this."

He was unused to "driving" with one hand and he didn't have the courage to ask Karkat to let go of his hand, but it wasn't his first time doing so. He was a genius. Of course it was going to be easy, just not as easy as it was when he was alone. As he set the car in motion, he felt Karkat squeeze harder, impossible as it seemed, and it took a little more focus to safely guide them onto the highway. It seemed Karkat wasn't used to being in a car.

Once they were on the straightaway to his hive, Sollux was able to relax. There was no one else to potentially crash into them, so even Karkat's luck couldn't destroy them at the moment.

"Karkat."

The troll in question grunted in reply.

"Could you turn on the radio for me?" he requested.

"Why?"

"I'm a little busy," Sollux stated, "and I think it would be nice." He could visualize Karkat turning over his request in his think pan, trying to find some kind of argument or insult, but it seemed that it wasn't worth it this time.

Karkat reached over to flick the "on" switch to the radio, leaving Sollux's hand on the shift as he did so. Sollux frowned when the warmth left his hand. After Karkat turned on the radio, he awkwardly retracted his arm, but was stopped when Sollux removed his hand from the shift and gently took his wrist, guiding it back to its former position on top of his on the shift again. Karkat's eyes widened for a second before he turned back to glare out of the window. Sollux pretended not to notice as he began to hum along to a familiar tune.

* * *

><p>The car ride felt significantly shorter when he had company, though it seemed that Karkat wasn't in agreement. Every now and then, as they neared his hive, Karkat's hand would loosen as if he was about to doze off, but he'd abruptly snap back, refusing to fall asleep. This worried Sollux slightly, even though he considered he shouldn't give a shit, but of course this was his favorite student.<p>

"You can sleep if you want," he suggested. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"I'm not tired," Karkat stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you_ sure?_"

"Fuck! Okay? I'm not any more tired than I usually fuck my life up to make me. I'm always tired, like I was born to lead sleep deprived fucking troll zombies to overthrow and rule Alternia in their half-awake, half-asleep daze. I'm here to destroy the organized blood-caste system with my crap-shit, lethargic, lackadaisical decisions riddled with mistakes caused by my lousy lack of logic."

"And that means you're tired. Right?"

Karkat sighed. "Yeah. I'm tired. Been tired ever since I found out about Gamzee's flipside. Especially ever since I was gifted with the greatest present that could ever ruin my sleeping habits."

There was a silent pause and Karkat sighed again.

"Not that I blame it though."

"You should sleep," Sollux said quietly.

"I will," Karkat promised, "once we get there. I'm tired."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys. I appreciate it. Getting responses, any kind of (random) responses encourage me to continue with the story. I apologize, but a few of the next chapters will be somewhat filler-ish. I'll add some fluff to make it easier to grin and bear.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The chapter you have long awaited is unfortunately, a transition chapter yet again. Again, I'm trying to make this as painless as possible and my time management skills are yet to become adept in any way, shape, or form. I apologize for the long wait. (I feel like this chapter is not as good as it could have been, but I didn't want to spend more time on it or make you wait longer. It's a crappy chapter meant to show you I'm still alive.)**

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

"Hn?" Karkat looked at Sollux questioningly. "What?"

Sollux flicked his chin towards the windshield, suggesting that he should take a look and let his tired mind relax as he cut off his control of the wheels. Karkat saw his gesture and complied, furrowing his brows at what he saw.

"What the fuck?"

Sollux laughed. "Yeah, the buildings are pretty tall, I guess. Come on, let's get out of the car so you can get a better look."

Karkat nodded, though the teacher noticed how he unbuckled himself and even opened the door before letting go of his hand. Sollux blamed his absent-mindedness. He simply followed his suit, pulling the key out of the ignition before he exited and locked his car.

Outside, he found Karkat looking skyward, trying to take in the immensity of the skyscraping structures reaching up, seemingly endlessly, with their hexagonal configuration dotted with the traditional window frames.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"They're green."

"What?"

"The buildings of your fucking hive are lime fucking green."

"It's amazing, right?" Sollux said.

"They're like hoofbeast vegetation mutated through radioactive byproduct, eaten and thrown up to be ground into the material specifically for the structure of your jacked up hive stems. I have never in all my sweeps seen anything close to being able to compete with its obnoxious color," Karkat commented.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"But there are other hives attatched. I thought you said that nobody would know where we were."

"If you recall, my psychically gifted acquaintances are the only ones who know where I live, and they are the few who live here," he explained. "Nobody would dare reveal who lives where and in which hive because that would mean that somebody would be… culled. Fortunately for me, even if that did happen, I have a friend who helps me out in case of those situations, but otherwise, nobody would reveal anything."

"Okay then…" It became quite awkward with the pause in conversation, but Karkat turned the conversation away from such topics with another question. "How are we supposed to get up there now? I mean, the both of us. I know _you_ can get up there obviously, but fuck if you're going to lift me up like an inanimate object."

"Of course not. That would be completely irresponsible on my part," Sollux replied. That actually _was_ what he was intending to do, since the only other option seemed quite personal. However, given the circumstances Karkat presented him with, it looked like it was his only choice. "I'm just going to take you up with me." He extended his arms towards Karkat as if requesting an embrace. Which he was.

"What?" Karkat demanded. "Are you serious?"

Sollux gestured his confirmation by giving a waving motion, requesting he come over, with his hands.

Karkat growled and came over to stand in front of him awkwardly, not knowing what to do while he was watched expectantly. Of course, Sollux was expecting for him to come forward so he could hold him and ascend, but Karkat had only ever embraced Terezi, and whereas she was shorter… Sollux was the opposite. As well as his teacher. He was by no means comfortable with the idea.

"Are you sure that this, by any means what-so fucking ever, is any type of improper conduct?"Karkat asked. "It's not like it's a problem for me, but I wouldn't want you to suffer losing your job. Unfortunately there is no other nookstain that would be able to replace you when it comes to computers."

Sollux laughed appreciatively. "Why thank you. In any case, it's only way for me to take you up there without levitating you. I'm not exactly comfortable with it either if that makes you feel better."

His student grit his teeth , not knowing if being lifted like a lifeless rock without anybody touching him was worse than being up and personal with the troll who schoolfed and showed him up on a daily basis, but Sollux was patient with him while he decided.

"You just need to hang on securely, for your own safety."

"Fine. But it doesn't mean I have to like it," Karkat replied, hesitantly moving forward. He didn't know what else to do, so he very reluctantly, mirrored Terezi's actions when in a similar situation and wound his arms around Sollux's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. "This is too fucking close for comfort."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sollux sighed. "He wrapped his own arms around Karkat's waist and squeezed lightly. "I'll try and make it more comfortable. I have to warn you though, don't look down."

"My thinkpan isn't _that_ rusted and I'm not a complete fuckass, thank you very much."

"Maybe. I'll be quick so you don't choke the life out of me."

"Who says I won't?" Karkat retorted.

"I do. Because you're not a complete fuckass, right? But just because I expect you won't choke me doesn't mean you shouldn't hold on tightly, because I won't," Sollux said, letting go of his waist, albeit reluctantly. "I need to focus."

In reply, Karkat just took a deep breath and exhaled, making sure he wouldn't slip by securing his hold. If he were to speak honestly, he would have mentioned that being let go of made him feel significantly more fearful of falling. He was for certain that it would increase as they gained altitude. But he said nothing.

Sollux extended his arms and allowed his body to levitate upward. He could have done so without letting go of Karkat, but his student had to learn to face his own fears and it made it much easier to control their flight path. Of course now he was regretting it slightly because Karkat was indeed hanging on quite tightly and it was becoming difficult to breathe.

"Kar… Karkat…" he coughed, but it seemed he was unheard. "Kar- KK… Tight!"

This time, Karkat heard him and responded by shifting his hold slightly lower, allowing Sollux to breathe easily again.

"My bad. I thought you would die faster than that. I meant to make it a little more painless."

"How considerate of you," Sollux stated, rolling his eyes. Upon seeing the entrance to his hive, he finally eased the two of them inside.

A repulsive squish welcomed them into Sollux's hive, causing him to flinch. He slowly let his power dissipate and lifted Karkat's arms from his shoulders, both of them looking down to survey the damage. Sollux had bright orange grubsauce oozing from beneath one of his mismatched shoes, but he identified it as one of his newer projects and merely shrugged it off.

"Welcome to my hive," Sollux laughed. "Careful not to step on these guys. They make me quite a bit of money."

Karkat's stomach clenched at the thought of a colored body being crushed underfoot and becoming nothing more than gooey substance in the aftermath. "But they're everywhere. They make up your entire fucking carpet! How the hell am I supposed to avoid them?"

"You just have to be careful," Sollux said. "They're not hard to miss that the very least."

Karkat tried to ease his mind with the thought that, yes, not a single one blended in with the actual floor. As long as he kept his eyes trained on his footing, then he'd be fine… no mishaps…

"Whatever. So… Where do I sleep? It's not like you have a spare recupercoon lying around somewhere, do you?" he asked, navigating his way to a less grub-infested area. The only place where there were little to no grubs was among the mess of wires connected to some silicombs, which Karkat hope that Sollux wouldn't mind him stepping on.

Sollux gave a half-shrug, moving some of the grubs out of Karkat's way. "Well, no, I don't have a spare, but my recupercoon has enough room for two people. You can sleep with me."

"No," Karkat said. "Absolutely not."

At first Sollux quirked an eyebrow, but as he gave Karkat's reply more thought, he nodded, understanding. From stress to pushing personal space, both of them had been through a lot that day. Even if he was the one initiating most of the contact, Sollux didn't think that even he would be comfortable sleeping with another troll in his recupercoon just yet. "Alright. You take my recupercoon and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No."

Sollux quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I'll just sleep on the fucking couch. I'm used to the nightmares," Karkat said. "I still get them when I sleep in sopor slime in other trolls' recupercoons anyways, so I might as well sleep on the couch."

Sollux gave Karkat a skeptical look. "Karkat, if you're just being modest, I don't mind giving up the slime pod."

"I don't have a change of clothes either and, one, I'm sure as hell not sleeping naked and, two, I am not borrowing your clothes," Karkat explained. "I'm really grateful– yeah, I said it–that you can… take me in, but I'm fucking serious. I'm going to sleep on your couch."

"Fine, fine, if you insist," Sollux sighed. "I'm going to take a shower then. Make yourself comfortable on the couch." He opened a closet and dug through it before finding a blanket and tossing it at Karkat.

Karkat caught it and was surprised to find it slightly warm, very soft and comfortable… it made him feel younger somehow. He stared at it in wonder.

"It's a blanket. Don't blow a fuse there," Sollux laughed.

Karkat summoned up a scowl to counter. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." He lay down on the couch in a huff and wrapped the blanket around his body, shifting slightly to get comfortable before laying still. He heard a chuckle behind him before a door closed, and a few moments later, water running.

The candy-red blooded troll gazed into the pattern of the couch material, unable to sleep even with the high level of comfort he had been provided. He had always been quite the insomniac.

No… that wasn't right.

He had been since Gamzee happened to him. That's right.

But he might as well try his best to sleep since his instructor had done so much for him… Sollux had even been considerate enough to leave the lights on dimmed so he could rest.

Karkat closed his tired eyes, pulling the blanket up a little higher, hoping to catch some moments of respite, but it was only long after Sollux had finished his shower, dressed, and retired that Karkat's mind finally followed after and let him sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I'm a little lost on how I'm going to write the next chapter. Some suggestions please?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the advice, whether it was to help me get a move on and otherwise. I appreciate it. And to show my appreciation, here's the next chapter. I'll do my best to attempt update at least once every month. (Month, not 30 days. Okay?) I usually just give up on my stories after a month or two, but I really didn't want to do that with The Alternative, since I'm _still_ gaining followers. You people are all persistent and I blame Hussie.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I will be the leader of a revolution. Have no doubt that the lowbloods will have their revenge. Rebellion will sprout from the roots of your very own caste system unless you <em>change_ the way you think!"_

"_Sounds like motherfuckin' BLASPHEMY to me. NOT ONE OF YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN._ _Your army will falter under our might. Such is the way of LIFE. Highbloods SUCH AS ME last much longer than YOU PUNY LOWBLOODS."_

"_Believe what you like, Highblood. Maybe not one of us by our own hand, but through unity and cooperation we will gain might even more powerful than yours, and you will be taken down. There are more of us than there are of you. You're a fool, Highblood. A _grand_ one at that."_

"_Fool? FOOL? Who the MOTHERFUCKING HELL do you think you're TALKING TO? MAYBE, just maybe, I SHOULD PUT THAT NAME OF YOURS TO GOOD USE, Sufferer…"_

"_Try it. I _dare_ you."_

_The Sufferer picked up and slammed against the wall by the Highblood, the sound of impact echoing off the palace walls. The Sufferer was injured, painfully so, but he did not show it. Instead, he smirked._

"_Losing our touch, are we?"_

_The hand pinning him to the wall slid up and caught his neck, pressurizing it to the point where he was forced to gasp._

"_NOT ONE BIT."_

_The Highblood's arm used as leverage by the Sufferer to swing his lower body up and kick him with all the force in his body, letting go just in time to detach himself from the Capricorn._

"_Manners, manners." The Sufferer dusting himself off. "Weren't you taught better? Highblood?"_

_A boot placed firmly on the Highblood's chest, the Sufferer's cloak casting a shadow over him, sickle pressed against his jugular._

"_Better than _you_ at least." Their positions switched, but the Sufferer pinned more securely by the Highblood's heavier weight. "YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT."__The Highblood's spiked club appears in his hand. "Any last words?"_

_The Sufferer's spit hits the Highblood's face. The Highblood roars and brings his weapon down, only to be blocked by the Sufferer's sickle. The two locked in a power struggle, pure loathing for each other being exchanged with their eyes. _

_And suddenly…it was Gamzee. _

_Gamzee pinning him down, locked in battle with him. Karkat the one trapped beneath weight and weapon, struggling for his life now rather than for power, for control. The club pressed down harder and the sickle forced downward, impossible to raise up and force back, or even hold up any longer. Red orbs with indigo irises staring him down with maniacal gleam. His arm gives way. Gamzee pulls his club back to strike again. He is unable to defend. _

"_HAVE A NICE AFTERLIFE, MOTHERFUCKER!"_

_A crazed laughter. The club brought down. Death. He was going to-_

"Karkat, wake up!"

Karkat gasped, his eyes flashing open wide to see Sollux holding him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, watching him with his eyebrows knit with worry. He stared up at his teacher, unseeing of what was in front of him. When he realized he was once again in the waking world, he shoved Sollux off and put a hand to his face, covering his eyes.

Sollux stepped away without any delay and allowed for him to relax from whatever shock he received from the dream. It seemed to him that it probably would have been a better idea for him to have slept in the recupercoon the day before.

"Are you okay?" Sollux asked.

"I'm fine, God, I'm fine," he growled. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… I'm fine."

The psionic sighed, ironically a bit relieved to hear his student cursing. He, himself, had woken up early that night, and the minute his head had surfaced out of the sopor, he heard Karkat thrashing about on the couch and he rushed over to restrain him. There was actually some residue on Karkat's wrists, which was slightly amusing, despite the severity of his episode.

"I think you need to clean up, Karkat," Sollux commented. "You're quite the sight to see."

"Yeah, yeah," Karkat replied, swinging his legs off the couch. "Whate-"

A sickening squelch was more than audible from below and all at once, Karkat froze with his expression horrified.

"Shit," cursed Sollux. He came in front of Karkat and held his hand under Karkat's chin. "Don't look down, okay? Just- don't look down. Whatever you do. Come on, let's move away. Slowly, just move away." He guided Karkat from the spot, step by step, away, hoping that Karkat wouldn't dare to look down. _He doesn't need two episodes in one night…_

But by the time he saw Karkat's eyes flick down to the floor, it was already too late. He could only watch Karkat give a strangled choke and fall to his knees, hunching over and clutching his abdomen as he started to cough in the midst of his choking, his expression a mix of pain and revulsion. Sollux could almost personally feel the grub gnawing on Karkat's insides, viciously protesting against the traumatizing image that Karkat had just invoked upon himself.

"No, no, Karkat. Karkat, look at me," Sollux urged, kneeling down in front of him. "Calm down, it's alright. It's just a gaming grub, not a real one. You didn't kill anybody. Nothing died because it never lived. Oh, shit, was that the right thing to say? Karkat? Karkat!"

But it was useless. Karkat had a glazed, far-away look in his eyes and he continued to make the choking noise, and it was growing wetter. Sollux knew it wasn't going to be long before liquid came gushing out of his student's protein chute.

He forcefully pulled Karkat up to his feet and dragged him to the bathroom in a hurry before Karkat could even twitch. Then right as Karkat absent-mindedly gripped the edge of the tub, Sollux pulled stray locks out of the way just in time for him to cleanly heave his guts out over its side, the contents of his stomach emptying on the bottom with a sickening splash while Sollux's other hand rested on his shoulder. The psionic really didn't mean to look, but he happened to see that the contents that he threw up were not a majority of sustenance; rather, they came out mixed with large amounts of blood. And the color caught his eye, holding it to the obscene shade that it should not have been.

Was that color even possible? Was that really blood?

It was. Sollux could smell it. No matter what color blood a troll had, it always had a lingering scent that mixed in with the flavors of the dye. And Karkat's was blood with a bright, mutated tang to it.

"Karkat, is that-" He stopped. Karkat's expression, though he was not facing towards Sollux, was one that was an accumulation of layers upon layers of pain, trauma, and shock of varying degrees. He obviously did not intend for any of this to happen, especially for Sollux to discover his blood color. When the student looked up at him, it was with more horror, as if waiting for him to call the culling drones or to beat him senselessly.

Sollux raised his free hand, to do what he himself was unsure of, but when he did, Karkat flinched and quickly raised an arm up in defense against him. It was then that the yellow blood sighted the gash on his arm, right when the sleeve slipped just the slightest bit, revealing the deep gouge that looked quite recent and quite painful. And Sollux froze, his eyes glued onto the injury, and his mind clicked in the most obvious way possible. _That_ was what happened. _That_ was why. Of course. Of course. And now he knew what he needed to do.

His hand moved around Karkat's shoulder as he dropped to his knees again and the other moved similarly, bringing him into the most gentle embrace that he could manage, careful not to shatter the student who had already reached the breaking point several times. He felt cringe at first, then he became completely rigid. It seemed like it was an eternity that neither of them moved, but then Karkat's arms shook slightly, twitching almost, but then shifted forward and clung around Sollux's neck.

After a few more long moments stillness made to ease the calamity, after Karkat's breathing had evened out between the occasional coughs, Sollux pulled away ever so slowly, both of their arms still lightly hanging on each other.

"I…" Sollux paused. "Let's get you cleaned up. I need to get you to school before it starts and you sure as hell aren't going looking like this." He smiled, doing his best to communicate to Karkat, to reassure him, that everything was alright. "Rinse your mouth and I'll find you a plain change of clothes."

Karkat stared at him, surprised, but no longer fearful of his mentor. He gave a wordless nod, slow, understanding, letting his arms drop to his sides slowly as he watched Sollux stand up, neither of their eyes breaking contact until Sollux finally turned out of the doorway to fetch him clothes. And he stood up shakily to rinse his mouth in the sink.

As Sollux, just one block over, sifted through loose clothing to find some that might fit Karkat, he had one thought repeating itself over and over in his mind.

_He needs normalcy in his life again._


	9. Chapter 9

As he searched his closet, Sollux was frustrated to find that he was having difficulty finding Karkat pants that would fit. Karkat was shorter, and seemed to be thin enough, but Sollux knew that with the wriggler in his abdomen, it would be any of his jeans on him uncomfortable fit. In the end, all he could really find was a white and black jacket and another sweater similar to what he had been wearing the previous day, with no change of pants for him. Sollux supposed that it was the best they could do at the moment. It would keep Karkat warm at the very least.

He took the two jackets and headed back to the bathroom to find that Karkat had not moved. He was sitting on the floor where Sollux left him, looking up wordlessly from his place amongst the tiles. Sollux looked into his eyes and felt the pressure of unspoken trust weigh on his shoulders. He really couldn't mess up now, now that Karkat's road back.

Kneeling down, Sollux put the close beside them and shifted so he could help Karkat take off his jacket, and Karkat let him, shivering when the article of clothing was tossed aside and his arms were left bare. The shirt that Karkat was wearing looked like it was once a long-sleeved shirt, once had a high neck collar, once was a regular shirt. Now the sleeves were torn off by the seams at his shoulders, the collar that had once been now strips of ragged cloth limply hanging about the base of his neck.

Sollux didn't say anything about the damage he saw on Karkat's exposed skin. Not a word of the bruises, the gashes, the punctures, the grid of scabs where skin broke in uniform from rough scrapeage, the ridged marks where claws had been dug into his wrists. It made his blood boil in anger and frustration, that he didn't notice before it happened. His student was just too good at hiding his pain.

But Karkat had already told him everything, and that was all he needed to know.

Sollux gave a light tug at the hem of Karkat's shirt, pulling it up a little, waiting for Karkat to comply before carefully pulling it off over his head when he raised his arms. He expected to see more signs of damage, and he did find more large bruises on his back, but to his surprise, the red blood's abdomen and chest were undamaged and untouched. Unchanged, except for the once-define lines of his muscles smoothing out into a light curvature, a growing sign of what was maturing beneath the surface. But Sollux didn't dwell on it, simply holding out the jacket for Karkat to put on.

Of course, his symbol was sewn onto it, right over the chest, and Karkat looked at it curiously.

"Yeah, you get to wear my symbol," Sollux said, with a false sigh, "just don't tell anybody about it, okay?"

He could've sworn he heard Karkat scoff.

"Don't worry, I won't," was his student's reply. "Don't flatter yourself," he added.

That got Sollux to smile, handing Karkat the black sweater to put over the jacket.

"Hurry up," he said lightly. "I'll have to show you how to get out of my house in case of emergency or something obscene like that."

"Whatever you see fit to do 'O Psychic One,'" came Karkat's muffled voice through the sweater's material.

Chuckling, Sollux exited the hygieneblock to change in his respite block, tossing the sopored clothing into a basket by the door and changing into fresh clothes, pulling his nightstand drawer open and tossing himself his keys telekinetically on his way out. He was careful to move all of the gaming grubs under his husktop desk and cover the "incident" with Karkat's blanket when he met the red-blood coming out of the hygiene block.

"Are we going to leave before the eternity ends?" Karkat asked.

"We'll have to see when we leave," Sollux said, giving him a shrug. "Eternity has the tendency to end whenever it pleases," he added with a smirk. Sollux led Karkat to the opening of his hive, holding his arms out of Karkat as he turned his back to the darkened sky just outside.

Karkat tentatively approached him like he did the other night, wrapping his arms around his shoulders again, careful not to endanger Sollux's throat in the process. "You really need to get a hive door," he commented.

"Don't feel like it," Sollux answered, holding Karkat around his waist. He gently lifted the two of them off the floor and out of the entrance, slowly descending to the car waiting below. "Hive doors are overrated. All they do is keep the breeze and supposed animals out. At the high rise of my hive, I don't believe that any type of disturbance has required me to shut or cover the gaping hole that is my entrance. Sure, maybe the stray dragon lusus would fly in and ask me for directions, but I think that's it."

_Dragon lusus…_ Karkat thought. _Sounds familiar…_

"Besides, how would you feel if you knew I had to somehow open the door from fifty feet up while I'm still holding us?" Sollux continued.

"I would trust that you were competent enough not to drop us," Karkat scoffed. "I would be highly disappointed if that weren't within range of your inherent abilities."

"Really?" Sollux questioned, letting his embrace loosen slightly. Karkat gasped and his muscles tensed to hold tighter. Sollux held them steady against the breeze he had anticipated, keeping their path straight while the wind ran through their hair. "Don't worry, I have you– Because psychic powers do much to manipulate physical attributes, and there's only so much I can do with these abilities."

"Asshole," Karkat muttered.

"I still think that my gaping hole is better in any case," the psionic chuckled.

When they touched down on the floor at last, Karkat had a clear scowl on his face, something that Sollux was greatly relieved to see, and he didn't hesitate to cross over to the passenger side door.

"The eternity is waiting, Captor," Karkat mentioned with mock impatience. "I think that school's time is more relative to how much we're taking."

"I didn't think you knew how to wait," Sollux laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pray tell, who knew I'd make all of you wait until the very last minute? <strong>

**I want to ask you, my attentive readers, are you alright or uncomfortable with a small time skip? Maybe just a week or two occasionally at most in the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

They stepped out of the car, into the empty parking lot, the only light source hanging at the entrance of the school's entrance. The meager light cast long shadows creeping along the graveled tar, welcoming the addition of the darkness that puddled around their feet. Without a word to each other, just a glance, the two of them walked towards the school's entrance building, the door creaking open was what broke the silence.

Once inside, Karkat saw Sollux lift a hand in greeting, but to whom Karkat had no idea. He just figured it was a weird thing that his instructor did every morning, which was actually true, but it had reason behind it. Karkat was simply going to ignore it, but when Sollux looked to him with a raised eyebrow, he could tell that he was also expected to do the same.

After a glaring contest, trying to avoid being persuaded to do so, Karkat gave up.

"Fuck, okay, fine," he muttered, raising his hand and rolling his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Vantas."

Karkat gasped as the mere resonance of the voice nearly sucked his soul out of his throat. His eyes flitted to the owner of the voice and his eyes somehow locked with those of Aradia's pure white ones. She nodded to Sollux before turning her gaze back to Karkat's.

"You should take care to watch your language in front of authoritative figures," she reprimanded, but her voice held an amused note in it.

Karkat had to clear his throat before answering and shoved his hands in his pockets sullenly as he did so. "I'll be sure to _watch_ the sound waves being emitted from my mouth," he said sarcastically. "If that's even possible, Principal Megido."

"I have to agree," Sollux added. "I don't think you can watch sound waves, Aradia."

In response, Aradia laughed, the hollowness of it sent comforting chills down Karkat's spine in a mix of eerie warmth. It was a strange sensation, but it wasn't unenjoyable.

"Very observant. Both of you," she chuckled.

Karkat shrugged, which Sollux verbally translated for him as, "Thank you."

She nodded, her dark lips still curled up in a smile. "Carry on. Oh, but Mr. Vantas?"

Karkat looked up with questioning. "Yes?"

"Please keep in mind that alternation does do you good when it comes in abundance. Welcome it when it arrives," she said.

Though very confused, Karkat nodded anyways, respectfully moving out of her way as she brushed past. He watched he walk by and had to suppress the gasp that nearly rose out of his throat when he witnessed her disappear.

"Where… Where did she go?" Karkat asked. "We're a few feet from the door and she just disappeared. Where the hell did she go?"

"She just went to her office. She likes to do that when she's dropping messages," Sollux explained. "Come on, let's go to my block. You can use a computer to waste time while you're waiting for school to begin."

He put a light hand on Karkat's shoulder, which Karkat didn't shake off, and led him down the hallway. Later, upon entering Sollux's classblock, the psionic saw his student's shoulders visibly relax, as if the computer lab had placed a blanket of safety over his shoulders.

"Wish I could stay here all day," he growled under his breath.

"And why's that?" Sollux asked.

"Every other room is too fucking cold or so hot that I can feel the radiation from the ventilation traps. It's actually not a freezer ditch or hellhole in here."

"Well, I'm honored to be the only yellow-blooded instructor at Alternia High," Sollux explained, turning on the main computer on the table next to his desk.

Karkat narrowed his eyes in suspicion after Sollux's explanation and sat down at the computer desk immediately in front of Sollux.

"But it's not chilly in here. It's warm. It's like Alternia sunrise in here, not sundown. Lime-green teachers I've had, who are very fucking close to your blood color, err on the side of cold, but your classroom is warm."

Sollux only offered him a quirk of his lips as he walked around his desk and turned on the computer behind Karkat.

"Karkat, help me turn on the computers."

* * *

><p>"Alright, next time we're crunching numbers using the word processors you designed. Finish your programs tonight!" Sollux called over the bell.<p>

His remaining students gave him replies of affirmation as they tossed their backpacks on their shoulders and, as he had ingrained into them, the last person shut the door with a satisfying _SLAM!_

But the difference this time was Sollux deliberately waiting after the door slammed, shoving his car keys in his pocket, but not moving from his chair in the slightest until his house guest had arrived.

And soon enough, Karkat opened the door to his classroom and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"We leaving yet? I think I've spent enough time in this decomposing concrete sty. If time spent here were currency, I'd be wealthy enough to buy that fucking rental hive that costs so much," Karkat grouched.

"By my leave, then yes," Sollux said. "Let's get out of here. But, you're not getting any more impoverished by staying by the way," he added.

Later that evening, when they arrived at Sollux's hive once more, they repeated the welcoming process from the day before: Sollux bringing him in, then giving him a blanket, but this time it was different.

"Wait up," Sollux asked.

Karkat looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Wait up?"

"For me to finish showering," Sollux said. "I need you to do something for me."

Karkat sat down on the couch with a gruff, "whatever," and balled up the blanket in his arms. Sollux took his answer as a "yes" and quickly entered his hygieneblock to shower. He hurried a little bit faster than he usually did, quickly drying his hair by using psionics to run the towel through his wet locks while he pulled on his pants at the same time. It wasn't his intention to keep Karkat awake for much longer. When he finally was fully clothed and dry as he could be, he exited, grabbing an extra shirt and pair of shorts from his respiteblock before returning to where Karkat was waiting.

Upon hearing him approach, Karkat looked up, only to have the articles of clothing tossed over his head. He pulled them off gruffly and glared at the psionic fiercely.

"And these are for God-knows-what?" he demanded.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," Sollux said. "And-" he said, interrupting the stream of complains that would have surely spilled from Karkat's lips, "-no arguments. You can't lie to me about being 'used to' nightmares, Karkat."

Karkat's grip on the clothing tightened as he clenched his fists, indecision evident in his eyes.

"Your descendants aren't going to be very healthy if you wake up like you did yesterday every day," Sollux said. "Go get changed. Physical REM sleeping time. You can leave your dirty clothes on the floor in the hygieneblock."

Though he had his eyebrows furrowed with uncertainty, Karkat stood up anyways and nodded, entering the hygieneblock, then exiting with his clothes changed.

"I hope you're completely filled with insurmountable glee," he growled, rubbing the pincer marks on his arms self-consciously.

"Don't worry about that," Sollux said. "I'm utterly overjoyed with the fact that you complied, though, if you were wondering. You first, if you would." He added a bow with a small smile to encourage him, and Karkat reluctantly approached the recupercoon, which seemed to be inviting him with its promise of sweet sleep.

He slipped in the opening and shivered, though the sopor was only lukewarm. It was already easing the tension in his muscles and making him drowsy. He could feel himself drifting off by the moment. It was only in the last vestiges of his consciousness that he felt Sollux slip in beside him and wrap his arms around him as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Karkat's school routine did not necessarily change in regards to the actual school day, and soon the addition to his mornings and home life had become part of his life as well.<p>

For the next week following, that was their routine. Sollux was satisfied to finally have had established normalcy in Karkat's life.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd be a little irresponsible and send it in twenty minutes after my promised deadline. Just to keep you on your toes. Give me a break. This month was short. And by the way, they do eat. I just haven't had a scene for it yet. Just imagine they magically life off of school food for now. Timeskip happens with the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Karkat."

"_What_ in name of the Dolorosa could you possibly want? You have been calling my name over and over, this being the hundredth time, and each time I ask what you need, you don't say anything!" Karkat ranted. "You just give a wistful fucking sigh that doesn't explain shit or anything else that I could possibly infer from. What is on your mind, Sollux?"

Sollux let his eyes flick over to his student and gave him a toothy grin before answering, "Just messing with you, KK."

"Don't call me that," Karkat bit back, fighting down the involuntary flush that was creeping up his neck. "It'll become a bad habit and it's going to get us into a huge ass clusterfuck of a mess one day."

"Alright, but seriously now, Karkat," Sollux said, his expression falling flat, "I have a staff meeting today, so we can't hang in my room while you wait for first period to start."

"That's fine," his student replied. "I'll just go sit with Tavros and talk about feelings like that broken hearted asshole always wants to."

"Is that who you spend your time with during school?"

"Yeah, and he's always talking about his matesprite problems. Looks like he's got a new one too, so I guess we'll be wasting a lot of time," Karkat said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The yellow blood tossed a glance at his student before looking to the road again.

"If you insist…"

* * *

><p>Sollux couldn't help but fidget slightly in his seat. He honestly hated staff meetings because he was forced to interact with all of the other instructors at Alternia High, and really, he had no desire to. All of the teachers were several sweeps older than he was, almost all of them even ten or fifteen sweeps older. The only ones even remotely close to his age were Aradia and a green-blooded art teacher who had been hired half a sweep ago.<p>

The art teacher had just walked in with a light teal blooded teacher and she smiled at him, as did the other teacher.

"Captor," the teal blood said, nodding.

Sollux, for the life of him, could not remember his co-worker's name, and simply nodded in response, giving the green blood beside him an exasperated look. She only shrugged, and he inwardly sighed in frustration as the teal blood frowned in disapproval. At least, the psionic thought, he came off as arrogant, rather than ignorant.

The green-blooded art teacher took a seat beside him and joined the rest of the instructors who patiently waited for Aradia to enter, who couldn't come soon enough. But when she did, she walked in with a grace that Sollux bet the other teachers could have sworn made her look as if she was merely drifting. Only Sollux knew that it was partially because her psychic powers tended to leak and she subconsciously lifted herself off of the ground at times. He was relieved, because that meant that she was slightly impatient and _that _meant that the meeting would be at least a minute shorter…

"Alright, my fellow co-workers," Aradia said. "Let us begin this meeting."

* * *

><p>"Karkat, you're so, uhh… lucky," Tavros commented, playing with a leaf that had fallen into his lap as his cheeks flushed dark brown. Karkat had learned long ago that it was just what happened when the orange blood gave someone a compliment, but it was Tavros' actual words that made him touchy.<p>

It made him frown.

"Whoever told you that is a fucking liar and should burn in the baking heat of Alternia's sun rays for at least a good sweep or two. Why do you say that?" Karkat answered gruffly.

"Huh?" Tavros looked up quickly and began to wave his hands in defense, as if for fear of his safety, and immediately began to object. "N-no! I didn't mean it! No, I didn't mean, uhh, _that._ Like, it's not- uhh…"

"Calm down, bro," Karkat said quietly. "You're allowed to explain yourself."

"Sorry…" Tavros said. "It's just that I just realized you're always bundled up when you go to school. You must almost be, uhh… a noble blood. You must be living a good life."

_How ironic…_ Karkat thought bitterly, running a hand over his stomach. Then he caught himself in the act and let his hand casually fall to the side.

"But it doesn't matter what color your blood is! You're always going to be my friend, but only if, uhh, you want me to be your friend that is…"

"Tavros, you've seen my hive, remember? I'm nowhere near to even being an atom's worth of close to high blood," Karkat cut in. "I live in a tiny, almost run down, piece of crap that doesn't even deserve mention."

"Oh, that's right, huh…" Tavros looked down and played with his leaf again. "Well, that's, uhh… that changes what I was going to say!" He laughed a little. "I was going to, uhh, kinda… say that I don't have anything against high bloods and, uhh… tie in with my new matesprite." Karkat watch his face light up at mentioning this new relation and he could feel some envy in his heart, though not enough to stop the smile that tugged at his lips. He was happy for Tavros.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… and, uhh, that kinda why I thought you were close to a noble blood, cause he knew you, but uhh, you still go here… I forgot about your house," Tavros answered, laughing nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now who's the fuckass that claims to know me?" Karkat asked. He only knew two highbloods mutually, both of them made him want to cringe and neither of which Karkat had ever mentioned to Tavros, despite the orange blood having been a key player in his escape of a particular subjuggulator.

"Well, uhh, Karkat, he really did seem to know you," Tavros said. "I mean, he even told me to give you this note because he knew you so, uhh, well. He said he hasn't talked to you in a while and he thought it'd be a great way to get back in contact with you."

He shifted slightly in his wheelchair to pull a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, which Karkat took with a suspicious look on his face and a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"G-go ahead and read it," the orange blood encouraged. "It was, uhh, meant for you anyways."

Karkat nodded slowly and began to open it, anxiety and dread combining nauseatingly as he did so. The color made him want to choke. The words made him want to scream.

"_HEY MOTHERFUCKER. "_

"His name is, uhh, Gamzee Makara."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you find any mistakes in here. I didn't have time to edit it all that much. Also, sorry for the delayed update, that was not an April Fool's joke. My internet crashed last night at midnight and then I just said "fuck it" and left it until now.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I honestly just forgot to post this. Seriously. I was busy asking someone to Prom. This is April's chapter guys. **

**And if you're wondering, it was a yes.**

**And I had tons of fun with her there.**

* * *

><p>"And that is all I have to say for this morning. You are dismissed may all return to your respective classrooms. Please do hurry, as I believe that your students will be waiting impatiently in front of your doors," Aradia concluded.<p>

All of the instructors stood up in unison and gave a sharp bow before filing out the door, discussing various topics with each other as they exited, and Sollux was in mid-laugh, laughing at the art teacher's joke, when Aradia's voice stopped him dead.

"Sollux Captor, I need to have a word with you before you leave," was what she said, but the way she said it sent chills down his spine. He could feel the psychic energy laced within her voice breaking down his mind's barriers, one by one.

He winced when the first invasive pulse of her energy made his head throb painfully.

"You may leave, Mynresia."

The green-blooded art teacher flinched when her attention was called and she gave a hasty bow in Aradia's direction, looking scared for her life.

"Y-yes, Headmaster Megido. I will be on my way immediately. Please excuse my insolence," she stammered. She tossed a quick glance at Sollux, then rushed out the door as if her life depended on it, slamming the door behind herself.

Sollux stared at the closed door for a second, then turned back to meet Aradia's glare. He grinned nervously and forced a laugh.

"So _that's_ what her-"

"Yes, Sollux. That's what her name was," Aradia cut in, "but that is _not_ what I wanted to talk about."

Sollux's migraine was increasing in intensity by the second, and it was all he could do to hold his head up to continue to talk to her.

"Then what did you-"

"I _wanted_-" another surge of power pushed into his head and seared through his mind, an invisible force throwing him to his knees, "to talk about what you did," she demanded. "Why did you not bring your charge here?"

"Karkat?" Sollux replied. "Why would I bring him to the staff meeting? He's a student!"

Aradia exhaled in exasperation and the psionic felt the pain lessen considerably, but the he still felt her power holding his legs to the floor. "Of course you wouldn't know. You don't see the future," she muttered to herself. "Of course it was logical for you to leave him with Tavros Nitram. Tavros Nitram accompanies him for a majority of school hours and eats lunch with him daily. If you had no way of knowing, then this was unavoidable, but of course the future is always unavoidable. Why didn't I consider the possibility that the staff meeting could have been the cause?"

"Why? What's the matter, Aradia?" Sollux asked. "What happened?"

"Karkat Vantas is in the recovery block at this moment, throwing the wildest fit ever known to Alternia! He won't let anybody touch or even come within three standard measures of him," she growled, her voice echoing with fury. "If he continues, then the- wait." She paused her angry tirade abruptly, her blank eyes suddenly no longer trained on Sollux, but staring out, as if she could see through the wall.

The yellow-blooded teacher was utterly confused. "Wait for what? If he's in there, then he's probably hurt!"

Aradia only held out a hand in front of his face and hushed him. "I… see. Yes, of course. But that would mean that I would have to… yes. That makes sense. Sollux."

"Me?"

"_Yes_, you," she clarified. "Get up, Sollux. Now." Immediately, the force holding down his legs let up and he stood up, albeit unsteadily. He didn't say a word as he met her refocused gaze on with bleary eyes. She held him steady by his shoulders and spoke low and fast as she gave him her final order. "Karkat Vantas will endanger his own life if you do not take action. You know how to take care of him, I trust, and I will not stand for any of my students to be harmed. You must not only calm him down, but you must ward off any authority that insists on taking disciplinary action and deter any of the medical staff to touch him. Do you understand?"

"How much longer are you going to keep me waiting here, AA?" Sollux replied. "I get the picture!"

Aradia released the force holding down his legs and made a sharp gesture with her wrist, sending him straight into a standing position.

"_Go_," she hissed.

* * *

><p>"Get the <em>fuck <em>away from me you-! Ow, shit, shit- NO! I said keep your grub-fucking-hands-off… of me!" Karkat screamed, kicking and fighting the medical trolls trying to restrain him while attempting to force back the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the pain ripping at his abdomen, protesting his rough movements. For the life of him, he had no idea why he was fighting the trolls trying to help him, aside from the thought of anyone touching him, taking the liberty of exploring his body without his consent, taking his liberty _away._ The thought alone was enough to explain his frenzy.

But after long while of fighting off the medical trolls attempting to grab him, he shied away to the very corner of the room, throwing his wild glare at anyone who came too close. To any onlooker it would seem that his think pan was rusted right through and the medical trolls gave up trying to approach him at all. Many of them had scratches on their faces, their varying blood colors bleeding from the abrasions.

One of medical troll, by the door, reached into her pocket and pulled a communication device to her lips, flicked it on subtly and spoke through its receiver.

"Alternia High to Threshecution Base," she muttered, pausing to wait for the response. "Alternia High to Threshecution Base, do you read?," she repeated.

"Threshecution Base, responding," came a growl from the other end. "What services do you require?"

"Back up. Troll of unknown blood color resisting medical treatment. We request assistance immediately," she hissed urgently.

"Connection broke up temporarily. Please repeat. Troll of what blood color and what do you request?" was the correspondence's reply.

"Unknown blood. Back up requested, back up," she reiterated, but only static came through with the correspondence's voice coming in second-long cracks. "Wha-?"

Her question was cut short when the device promptly shattered in her hand, forcing her to turn away from the small explosion. When the medical troll opened her eyes again, fragments of the communication device lay smoking on the floor and a voice muttered in her ear, irate.

"Step _aside._ You are all unqualified to handle this."


	13. Chapter 13

Sollux stepped into the room through the open doorway, focusing his dual-colored glare upon the medical troll who had tried to call for backup. She, in turn, glared straight back at him.

"And what makes you think that you are more qualified than we?" she demanded.

"Principal Megido has personally requested that I attend to this dilemma," Sollux replied.

"Well- I…" she growled, the thought of defying Aradia indirectly not sitting well in her thoughts, "Very well then. I do hope that I will receive a replacement for my communication's device and that you do know what you are doing."

She turned on her heel and left the room swiftly, and the other medical trolls who were watching the small scene followed her suit, glancing at Sollux as they left, a few of them nursing bruises or bite marks on their hands that were plainly visible. The last troll closed the door lightly and Sollux heard his footsteps echo down the hallway before all noise faded, aside from Karkat's labored breathing. Now that there was nobody watching, Karkat groaned and curled in on his stomach, the pain too much for him to hide.

Sollux hurried to his side, picking him up gently to lay him upon one of the block's mattressed tables, then sitting beside him and running his hand over Karkat's back in what he hoped to be a soothing manner.

Karkat promptly leaned over the side of it and wretched into a basin that was lying on the floor, throwing up a stomach full of bright red blood. Small flecks landed here and there on the sheets as well as the white tiles beneath them. Sollux took a moment to lock the door with a quick snap of his fingers before continuing to massage Karkat's back.

It took some time, but soon Karkat began to relax as the pain eventually receded and his breathing evened out. He gave a shuddering cough and slowly sat up next to Sollux.

"What happened?" Sollux asked tentatively.

Karkat glared with disdain at the basin, half-full with his blood, then looked to his fist, unclenching it to reveal a note compacted by the force of his grip. With a questioning look on his face, Sollux took and unfolded it so he could read what had upset him. His eyes narrowed as they passed over the indigo words scrawled on the paper.

"Who gave you this?"

"Tavros fucking Nitram," Karkat said hoarsely.

_The troll that Aradia was muttering to herself about,_ Sollux thought.

"He was my… friend," he continued. "I didn't know that- that Gamzee's influence could reach _anywhere._ He could be controlling anyone, anywhere. I can't trust Tavros anymore," he shook his head, "I can't trust anyone. I-" Karkat paused a realization dawning over his features.

Sollux continued to watch him, trying to understand where the line of thinking was going in his thinkpan. _Can't trust anyone? Can't- Shit._

"I can't trust yo-"

Sollux quickly pulled Karkat into his arms and embraced him as tightly as he dared, muffling his words with his shoulder. At first he fought against the hold, but his resistance stopped when Sollux spoke to him in a low, serious tone.

"Shut up, Karkat," Sollux said. "You're an idiot. You're an idiot and that's a stupid conclusion, you know that? I've been your instructor for two years, I've listened to your story, I've taken you into my home, literally given you the clothes on your back, and I've been _holding_ you whenever you needed me." His voice lost its command and sarcasm as it melted into soothing mutters. "I've been comforting your stupid ass because I know you need it and I won't betray you. Ever." He gave Karkat a comforting squeeze around his shoulders, just to reassure him with all hopes and prayers riding on the chance that it worked.

Karkat didn't speak when he finished, but Sollux didn't dare say anything else. It was the first time that Karkat had ever turned around and suspected him to be a deceiver. He had no solid evidence that he wouldn't either, he could only silently ask for the chance to prove himself.

It was a long while before Karkat broke the silence, shifting his face away from Sollux's shoulder in order to speak.

"Fuck you, Sollux Captor," he said.

Sollux knit his brows together trying to figure out exactly what his student meant by what he said.

"Fuck you for being a know-it-all instructor who makes everything look easy. Fuck you for being so unrealistically calm and collected all the fucking time and I'm screaming my protein chute hoarse. Fuck you for helping me when I couldn't take care of my own damned self. You're too good to be fucking true."

"You're welcome," Sollux replied, laughingly. He was relieved that he did not lose any of Karkat's trust in the very few moments that he could have completely lost all of it. "Somebody has to take care of you."

Karkat pulled back from Sollux so he could examine his instructor's face, open for him to read as he asked next, a question.

"What do we do now?" he asked, searching Sollux's eyes.

The yellow blood stared straight back into Karkat's eyes, parting his lips to reply, when he suddenly realized that he had no plan. He never had any plan to begin with because he intended to simply make it up as he went along and never before had he tried to help a student as he had helped Karkat either. He had no experience and no plans to implement or alter. Only a promise that he would help Karkat in any way he could. One that suddenly seemed empty.

It was only then, when his mind drew a blank that he could curse his own impudence. Impudence that his charge would pay dearly for. Karkat needed to know that Sollux knew what he was doing. And Karkat was searching his face at that moment, reading all the signs of his uncertainty.

"How do we stop, Gamzee?" Karkat asked, eyebrows knitting together as he sensed Sollux's unease.

Sollux quickly steeled his eyes to combat the apprehension was reflected back at him. He didn't know exactly what he would do, but he knew what he should do at the moment was to take care of the situation as it was and then create steps in advance immediately after. He had to continue making up the plan as the situation advanced, as it would not cease, but now he was required to be prepared and actually understand what he would be doing, required to calculate the path they would follow.

"I don't know how we're going to stop him, Karkat," Sollux said honestly, "because he is a high blood. But I know this for sure: I don't feel like you're going to be safe here anymore. Now that Gamzee knows how to get to you, you can't return until we have a way to combat him."

"What about your other classes?" Karkat replied. "You're missing out on your first session because of the shit that I put up."

"Those trolls are fine. My first priority right now is you I have a feeling that Principle Megido is already taking care of it anyways," Sollux answered, his tone allowing no argument. "Now, I ask you this: Do you need to be carried or do you want to walk?"

Karkat glared at him, though not with spite. "I think I'll walk.

Sollux stood up off of the bed first and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "Alright then, let's go."

Rolling his eyes, Karkat got off the bed as well and followed his instructor as he led them down Alternia High's empty hallways. Their steps made no noise as they passed by the classblocks, and nobody looked outside to see them, but as Sollux glanced into his own classblock, he saw Aradia standing at the front lecturing his students, her hollow voice leaking out into the hallway with muffled echoes. She gave him a momentary glance before turning back to the rest of his students.

Karkat and Sollux left Alternia High not too long afterwards.

* * *

><p>The two of them entered Sollux's hive, both silent, as they had been ever since they left the medical block. The whole ride, Sollux had been contemplating what to do in their situation, and it was then he decided it was time to begin enlisting help.<p>

"Karkat," he said, as his student sit down slowly on the couch, "I know your mind is probably preoccupied with what we should do with Gamzee, but I think a more pressing issue would be more related to the grub."

"Yeah, I know," Karkat replied, folding his arms lightly over his stomach. "I've been trying to ignore it, but time is ticking and whatever. It's already been a pedigree and a half and supposedly by the end of the second pedigree I won't be able to hide it anymore unless I wear a jacket that is too big for a troll of my stature."

Sollux sat down next to him, leaning against the back and staring up at the ceiling. "I'm glad you acknowledge your height," he teased.

"Shut up. I'm almost as tall as you are, Captor."

"Anyways," Sollux continued, though a bit lightly, "I don't know anything about how to birth a grub or how to take care of one. Do you happen to know anybody we could contact?"

Karkat replied almost immediately; "Kanaya. Her lusus is a virgin mother grub."

"Would she know?"

"I remember trolling her about it one day. Her lusus discusses her responsibility birthing grubs that are conceived through missing the bucket and the rest, including this." Karkat made a slight waving motion by his stomach. "I haven't talked to her in a long time though, since she is hiveschooled and she fucking wakes up during the day. I don't think she would be awake right now to talk to either."

"We should at least try to contact her. Leave her a message," Sollux suggested.

"Do you have Trollian?" Karkat asked. "I only have her troll handle on that program."

Sollux rolled his eyes and extended a hand towards his computer desk so he could bring his laptop to the both of them. "Of course I have Trollian. It's one of the simplest messaging systems that I have. Here," he gave Karkat the laptop after turning it on.

Karkat watched the screen as the computer started up, then clicked on the icon for Trollian once the desktop became visible. "TwinArmageddons?" he scoffed, seeing Sollux's login information. He promptly replaced it with his own and logged in. To his relief, Gamzee's handle was registered as "Offline," but so was Kanaya's.

He opened up a chat window to send her a message anyways, as Sollux had suggested.

"_KANAYA. I NEED YOUR HELP. I HAVE PRESSING MATTERS AT HAND IN A FIELD WHERE BOTH I AND MY INSTRUCTOR LACK KNOWLEDGE."_

"So now we wait for her to wake up and answer?" Sollux asked.

"That's the only fucking option we have right now, I guess," muttered Karkat.

"Well," Sollux said idly, pulling up a coffee table so he could prop his feet up, "I guess that means that you should start on your homework."

He grinned at Karkat's scowl.

* * *

><p>Sollux looked up from his computer screen at the clock hanging on the far wall of his hive, calculating how much time had passed before rubbing his blue eye tiredly. School had ended several hours ago and Sollux had taken it upon himself to grade his students' work for the day, not surprised to find that it was of lower quality than usual. Aradia had the tendency to be less than stimulating.<p>

Karkat had finished his work long ago, with Sollux's assistance, and had fallen asleep with the laptop resting on his thighs, empty bowls and plates next to where his legs were set in a similar manner to how Sollux had done previously, before he moved to his computer desk.

Eyeing the computer on his student, Sollux wondered when "Kanaya" would message him. The first sun had already begun to rise and there was still no word from her, but Karkat had waited for her in earnest. He was still logged into Trollian, anxious for her reply ever since he had sent her his message.

Sollux pushed away from his desk and got up to collect the dishes by Karkat's feet, being careful not to let them clatter and wake his charge, since he knew that Karkat thrashed in his sleep without sopor.

But his efforts not to stir him were in vain.

Karkat woke with a start and a small gasp when the computer came to life with the noise of a message being received. He ground the heel of his palm into his eye, then let his blurry vision clear so he could read the message.

"It's from Kanaya," he muttered.

Sollux put the dishes away and came over to see. In reply to Karkat's grey sentences, a block of jade green text appeared.

"_I Do Wish That We Could Chat When We Have The Luxury Of Idle Conversation. You Always Seem To Contact Me Only When The Situation Is Dire, But I Suppose That Cannot Be Helped. I Guess It Is Only Fair, As I Ask You For Advice Quite Often When It Comes To Quadrants Other Than Ashen And A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed. What Assistance Do You Require Of Me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>You know, this story was a project to see how my language developed during the school year, and you can see if you look closely how I toy with a few rhetorics here and there. I know I promised to update every month, or every two months, but it's been really hard to fill that obligation when my ideas are running dry. However, I will still continue to trudge to the finale, since it's already been a year that I have had this up on fanfiction. I adore all of your support and comments, all those who follow and such. Please continue to help me so that the end will be the best it can be.<strong>

**Sorry if there are any inconsistencies when I refer to troll anatomy or architecture. This story has been written over the span of a very long period of time for me. Can anyone guess how much time has actually passed in the story?**

**Anyways, I hope this longer chapter has sated you all. There is some plot movement, which is probably the best thing to have ever happened in a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you are all going to be able to sit through their chat conversation. Because that's about seventy-five percent of this chapter. And I apologize for having taken so long with this chapter, as well as having broken my vow at faster updates. I have a hard time writing with an unstable mindset, and that is how my mind has been for the past however long. I almost forgot what it was like to be sane.**

* * *

><p>"Did she just wake up?" Sollux asked.<p>

"Probably," Karkat replied, putting his fingers to the keys to type a response to her.

"_I REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HOW YOUR LUSUS DEALT WITH ILLEGAL BIRTHING A SWEEP OR SO AGO, RIGHT?"_

Sollux took a seat next to his student so he could follow the conversation.

"_Your Memory Is Not Incorrect. My Lusus, As A Virgin Mother Grub, Is Responsible For All Births Not Conducted By Mother Grubs. Upon Notification, She Will Aide The To-Be Ancestors Either In Birthing The Grub Or Culling It Before It Is Born. Do You Have A Friend Who Wishes To Request Her Assistance?"_

Karkat hesitated for a moment or two while he gnawed on the edge of his lip, giving Sollux an uncertain glance, then typing his answer.

"_SOMETHING LIKE THAT. MY FRIEND ACTUALLY DOESN'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT HE WANTS TO KEEP THE GRUB. HE FEELS LIKE THE GRUB IS HIS RESPONSIBILITY BUT HIS RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE CARE OF OR KILL HE DOESN'T KNOW."_

Sollux looked at Karkat after reading the text, though Karkat wouldn't meet his gaze. He put a hand on Karkat's back and ran it up and down reassuringly. They both turned back to the screen when Kanaya sent her message.

"_That Is Quite The Predicament. It Is Rare To Find Trolls With Other Trolls With Consideration Towards Other Creatures, Though I Should Admit That It Is Refreshing To Hear. It Is Rather Upsetting To Have To Receive Frequent Requests To Tend To A Pre-culling Or A Notification As To Retrieving An Already Culled Grub. Does Your Friend Have Any Inclination Towards Either Decision?"_

Karkat paused again. Even though he didn't enjoy being eaten from the inside out in particular, Sollux made his situation more bearable than he would ever care to say aloud. As the red-blood thought about it, he considered how horrifying it would have been had he never asked for Sollux's help. Perpetually fearful to the point of self-destructiveness.

"_HE SAYS THAT HE'S THINKING ABOUT KEEPING IT."_

"_Keeping It To Raise As In Taking The Stead Of A Lusus, Or Keeping It Alive? There Are Many Ways To Go About The Situation."_

"Fuck," Karkat muttered, sighing angrily and running a hand through his hair.

"_IS THERE A FUCKING CONSULTATION OPTION? YOU KNOW, THE SELECTION WHERE THE TROLL HAS NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT HE'S FUCKING DOING SO HE NEEDS TO TALK IT OUT? HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF HE'S READY FOR EITHER?"_

Karkat gave the return key an angry smack and waited for Kanaya's reply anxiously. Fortunately, it didn't take long to appear.

"_There Is Such An Option Actually. Would You Like To Consult My Lusus About The Situation? She Is Available To Confer With During The Day, Every Day."_

Sollux nodded to himself, then looked at Karkat as he stared at the screen, absorbing the information. When Karkat's fingers did not move to type a response, he nudged his student gently.

"You're not going to have any work from me for the next week," he murmured. "You should ask her to come sooner rather than later."

"I know," Karkat replied, "but where do we meet her at? And I know for a fact that Kanaya is going to come to translate because her lusus speaks another fucking language." He glanced up at Sollux momentarily, then looked back at the screen, tapping the keyboard lightly but not typing anything. "I don't know if I want her to know or not. This whole incident has been a fucking shame. I feel like too many people know already and if I don't keep this shit secret then keeping it a secret would be a waste of time before I know it."

Sollux rolled his eyes and tapped the screen with his index finger at Kanaya's last message. "I do believe that she already knows."

"What?" Karkat replied. He looked back at where Sollux had indicated and furrowed his eyebrows, not understand what his teacher was hinting. He reread it over with his eyebrows knit together. Sollux sa him pause in his reading, as the realization came to him, and to his surprise, Karkat didn't start cursing. He only sighed in frustration and thrust the computer at Sollux.

"Pick the best day for me, I don't want to think about it," he growled, rubbing his forehead.

Sollux received the computer with his own confusion. "That's uncharacteristic of you, Karkat," he commented.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about," Karkat muttered in reply.

"You… usually just take things into your own hands and make your own decisions," Sollux said softly, beginning to type to Kanaya. "Are you sure you want me to pick?"

"Yes, I want you to pick a random day because I don't want to think about it! I don't know what you and the other instructors have planned and I don't want to ask."

Sollux smiled and sent his first message.

"_When ii2 the 2oone2t Friiday you two can manage?"_

"_And Who May I Ask, Is This?"_

"_2ollux Captor. Ii'm helping Karkat with thii2 problem a2 well."_

"_Sollux Captor? The Prodigious Young Instructor At Alternia High? I Have Reason To Doubt You."_

"_Ii 2uppo2e you would…"_

"_It Is Quite Possible That You Are An Imposter."_

"_Iif that were 2o, then Ii don't thiink that iit matter2, a2 iit doe2 not change the face that Ii am 2omeone that wii2hes to help hiim. Karkat happen2 two be a very clo2e 2tudent of miine and there wa2 no rea2on not two."_

"_But Say You Were Indeed Sollux Captor, Why Would You Be Helping Karkat? I Would Not Expect Someone Such As Yourself To Become Involved In Prenatal Affairs."_

"_Ii'm not a2 famou2 a2 you probably thiink Ii am. Ii don't know where the rumor of my age began, but Ii can a22ure you that they are untrue."_

Sollux inwardly grimaced after sending his last message. He was very proud of having become so accomplished at his young age, but if it lying meant he could help Karkat, then his pride could be assuaged.

"That a2iide, Ii have liitle two nothing two lo2e two begiin wiith, and Ii beliieve Ii wa2 the only one he could turn two at the tiime."

"Interesting. In That Case, Then I Must Place My Trust In You As He Has Done. We Can Service You As Soon As This Week."

"Then thii2 Friiday?"

"That Is Correct. Please Specify The Location And Time."

"Would you be alriight wiith the rooftop of the urban hiive2? Roughly around miid2un."

"We Will Be There. I Will Need Your Coordinates, However."

Sollux typed in the triangular coordinates to his rooftop easily, down to the third decimal, and sent it to her.

"Iit'2 a date then."

"It Could Be Known As Such. I Look Forward To Seeing You Sollux Captor."

"2ame."

Sollux logged off of Karkat's account and shut down the computer. Looking to him, he put a hand on his student's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I hope you're ready for this Friday."


End file.
